The invention relates generally to quantum accelerometers. In particular, high accuracy is necessary for determining miniscule accelerations.
Conventional techniques for measuring acceleration experience limitations in response at high frequency as well as magnitude for small scale changes. An accelerometer measures temporal change of velocity in an inertial reference. Generally, accelerometers have practical limitations in how quickly they respond to changes in acceleration, and thus cannot respond to changes above a certain frequency of change.